From Another Era
by thebananasthatarekept
Summary: 2 years after his wife's death, Mr. Darcy gets an unexpected visit from someone from another era. He thought he could never find love again. Is he wrong? Follow Amanda Colbert as she gets whisked away from the 21st century to be put in the 19th. What will happen when their paths cross?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A/N Hi Guys this is my first story ever. Reviews would be very much appreciated. This is a bad first chapter but it will get better. :) Thanks**

24 year old Amanda Colbert stepped off the airplane onto the ground of New York City. Did it feel different than the ground at home? Or was she just being silly? She let out a sigh of relief. She was here. She was actually fulfilling her dream to become a reporter in New York. She had wanted to become a reporter ever since she was little.

She was running down the street to her work building. She was late on her first day of work. Bursting into the door she caught the attention of everyone in the room. Smiling shyly she said, "I'm so sorry I'm late." Rushing to explain she continued, "There was an accident, and then the coffee line was longer than usual, and I spilt my coffee and"

"You weren't late we all just got here ourselves." An older man cut her off. "I'm Hank. I don't think we've formally met."

Extending her hand to meet his she said, "Amanda Colbert. It's nice to meet you."

"If you'll follow me I'll show you to your desk." The man said casually.

Looking down at the desk in front of her she replied, "Well I'd better get to work."

She settled down to the busy life of New York and eventually started to like it. You certainly couldn't say life was dull, that was for sure. After 6 months of straight working she decided it would be good to take a small vacation for a week. Her work had been telling her to take a break for the past month but she needed to finish her report. Now that she was done with that She felt she deserved a vacation. Besides it was time she payed a visit to her aunt and uncle in England. She hadn't seen them since she was 16.

Breathing in the fresh air she smiled. She didn't realize how much she needed a vacation. England smelled a lot different than New York. It smelled like flowers and gardens and fields and everything wonderful. New York smelled like cars and motor oil and newly painted buildings.

Walking up to the door of her aunt and uncle's little cottage she knocked and smiled to see her aunt for the first time in 8 years.

"Amanda!" Her aunt exclaimed overjoyed.

"Hi Aunt Debi." She said leaning in for a hug.

"My you've grown! Has it really been eight years?"

"Yeah I know it seemed like we just saw you yesterday. I'm glad I got to come up for a visit." She said looking behind her aunt at her uncle who had just appeared.

"Uncle Mark!" She said pushing past her aunt to hug him.

"Hey! Well look at you all grown and looking like a proper lady." Said her uncle.

"I may be grown but I don't think I'm a proper lady." She said with a giggle. "I'm so glad to see you both." She said smiling.

After visiting with them and relating all that had happened in the eight years, Her aunt got up to make dinner and her uncle decided to watch some TV.

"If you don't mind I think I'll go on a walk. England seems so beautiful I can't help but want to get out for some fresh air."

"Oh sure sure. You might want to take the road to the right. There's some pretty scenery that way and less traffic." Suggested her aunt.

Whoosh! After running through the field she collapsed on the soft green grass. There was not a cloud in the sky and it was a beautiful day. A soft breeze swept across her face making the hot summer day just a little more tolerable. It was so peaceful she could just fall asleep...

**A/N Thanks everyone for reading! It means a lot. Review please! :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Transported

She was woken up to a light drizzle of rain. "_Where am I?_" She thought sleepily. Then sitting up she remembered she had fallen asleep in the grass. "_I'd better get back before aunt and uncle start to worry about where I am. I bet it's been over an hour. They're probably worried sick about me." _

What had earlier been a cloudless blue sky, was now grey and cluttered with dark clouds about to burst at any moment. The rain started to pour and she found her blue jeans and t-shirt were now soaked with rain water. She had been standing for a moment trying to recollect which way was her aunt and uncle's but all the field looked the same and she was unsure of the country. Which way had she come from again?_ "Well I better start walking. Maybe I can get back to the road."_ she thought. Just as she was about to start walking she saw someone riding a horse in the distance. "_Hey maybe that person can give me directions_" She thought hopefully. So, trying to draw attention to herself, she started waving her hands in the air and running towards the stranger. Luckily he saw her and galloped his horse over to her. As he drew closer she saw he was rather strangely dressed. He looked like something out of the 19th century. He was wearing a suit and rather tall hat, he was quite handsome too. He had dark brown eyes with black hair and sideburns that came down almost to his chin. Yes he looked very strange indeed. Pulling her out of her thoughts was his voice.

"Madam what are you doing out in this storm?" before waiting for an answer he insisted she ride with him to his residence which was only a little farther than the field they were in.

"Oh that's not necessary" She replied clenching her teeth for it was quite cold now. "If you would just point me in the direction of Mr. and Mrs. Colbert's house I would be very much obliged."

"I'm afraid no one by the name of Colbert lives around here." Replied the man.

"Oh but I just came from their house not too long ago. I'm sure they live 10 minutes away from here."

"Madam please you will catch a cold, I insist you come with me out of this storm. I can assure you that no one by the name of Colbert lives around here."

To cold to argue anymore she allowed the man to help her onto his horse, even though her parents always warned her about going with strange men. Just as the man had said his house was only minutes from the field. She was pondering what was going on when the man spoke again saying that they had arrived at his residence. She gasped. It was a mansion! Never before had she seen such a spectacle! It was beautiful! There was a small lake on the property, luscious green grass, beautiful gardens, and a house which was exceedingly beautiful. They rode a little while longer before they reached the entrance. The man helped her off his horse and they rushed inside out of the pouring rain. The house was bigger on the inside than it looked. Huge tall pillars, huge rooms everything was huge! It was warm too and all the sudden she felt nervous. _Where was she? What had happened?_ Before she could think anything else the man instructed the servants to get her clean clothes, a bath, and anything else needed. She was hurried upstairs to get cleaned up.

"Hey wait a second leave that on. Stop! I can undress myself!" She yelled. The servants then went to get clean clothes a bath ready and all the necessities She needed. Leaving her for a moment. She sat staring at the room. It had a comfortable bed, interesting decor and it all looked 19th centuryish like the man, If she knew what 19th century looked like this was it. She was puzzled as to what had happened in the course of a few hours it was all strange and unnatural. Just then the servants hurried back in and pushed her to the bathroom to take a bath. She insisted on doing it herself and so the servants left her to bathe but before they left she caught one of them.

"Excuse me," She said pausing "What century is it?"

"The 19th century of course what other century would we be in?" Stated the servant who thought she was rather odd for asking such a question.

Right the 19th century. She nearly fainted. Just as everything appeared, she was in the 19th century. How? She hadn't the slightest idea. _"Well wouldn't this make a wonderful story. If I could get back to the 21st century!"_ She thought sarcastically.

She finished bathing and the servants dressed her into a tight uncomfortable...corset? What in the world was going on? Were they actually going to make her wear this thing? She was dressed in a pretty light blue and cream colored silk dress that made her light blue eyes stand out and Her hair was done in a bun with her strawberry blonde curls framing her face. She thought she looked quite well even though the whole outfit was tight and uncomfortable and not to mention 19th centuryish. She was ushered into what was apparently the dining room and the man who had rescued her stood up took a small bow and pulled out her chair for her. She obliged and sat down. Looking out the window she saw it was still pouring and she wouldn't be able to leave until it stopped. She hoped it would stop soon. She was dying to go back to her aunt and uncle's and change out of the corset she was in even though she had only been in it for less than 30 minutes. The man didn't say anything he just sat there. So thinking there was an awkward silence in the room she said,

"Thank-you for your kindness in bringing me here."

"Any gentleman would not leave a young lady out in the rain." He replied sitting back in his chair to look out the window.

"I'm Amanda Colbert by the way. I thought I should introduce myself seeing as how we haven't been introduced properly."

He stood up and took a small bow saying, "Fitzwilliam Darcy."

A small smile spread across her face and she could hardly keep herself from laughing. The name was ridiculous! Who would name there child Fitzwilliam! a small chuckle came out of her lips and she immediately wished it hadn't for Fitzwilliam Darcy noticed and looked very puzzled. She immediately found an excuse for her chuckle and said,

"I was just thinking how I could manage to come into such a place as this. It is very beautiful." She hoped he would buy it and not think she was laughing at him.

"Yes well it was my father's." His replies were short and sweet so to put it so there was always an awkward silence in the room.

"Oh so you inherited it?" She asked trying to keep the conversation going.

He thought for a moment and not wishing to go into details replied, "Yes I suppose you could say that."

Thankfully the food arrived and there was no more need for talk. She was starving. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and it all looked so good. She immediately 'dug in' and once she took her first bite she looked up and saw Mr. Darcy (she thought it best to call him Mr. Darcy because she couldn't say his first name without laughing.) with a look of surprise on his face. She remembered that if she was in the 19th century she would have to act like it, or at least try. She straightened her back and wiped her mouth with the cloth-napkin that was beside her and then proceeded to eat with manners. Mr. Darcy looking a little more relaxed now, took his first bite.

They finished dinner without a word. She thought it rather strange he said so little, but she didn't mind as her family was very loud and boisterous so it was nice to have a change for once. She looked outside again and saw that the rain was still pouring but she wanted to go back to her aunt and uncle. To her own century if that was possible. She wanted to find them and go to bed she was exhausted from the days events and wanted to leave this place. Mr. Darcy and her were in the sitting room. He was reading and she was doing nothing but thinking. She finally broke the silence and said,

"Mr. Darcy you have been very kind, but you simply found me out in a field and insisted I come out of the rain. You don't know who I am or where I'm from and don't seem to wish to know it. What have I done to deserve your kindness?" She said a little more irratable than she meant to.

He slowly shut his book and said, "Miss Colbert you were a young lady in distress and I didn't see it fit to ask those questions as I didn't need to know them." He said blatantly. "Now as to deserving my kindness, I would have done the same to any person in your position."

Opening her mouth to say something she then closed it again finding the words would not come.

Standing up and taking a small bow he said, "Now I think it is time that I retire. The servants will show you to your room."

"Thank-you." She said clenching her teeth.

How could he be so imprudent? So so rude? So prideful? That was it pride he was prideful and it did not sit well with her.

When the servants showed her to her room she thanked them and when she was alone changed into the night clothes they had set out. She sat on the bed wondering if her aunt and uncle were extremely worried. "_I have to figure this mess out._" She thought to herself. "_I have no idea how to get back to the 21st century to aunt and uncle, and I don't think I will get any help from that man." What in the world have I gotten myself into?_" Her thoughts ran wild, she didn't know what to do or how to get back to her normal life and she was all alone.


	3. Chapter 3 Transported (Mr Darcy's POV)

**A/N Here is my third chapter I hope you all like it. Thank You mrsbenson32605 for being my first follower! It means a lot. :) Enjoy. **

How could this have happened? How could _he _let this happen? It was all his fault. He remembered her sweet voice in the back of his head.

"This wasn't your fault. *cough* *cough*" She said. "Don't blame yourself."

Those were her last words. He rode faster and faster. Usually riding helped clear his mind, but today it just made it worse. Stopping his horse for a short rest he looked up at the sky and noticed the weather starting to change. It was clear a moment ago and now it was becoming dark and cluttered with grey clouds. He had rode quite a ways his anger and frustration making him forget he was riding farther and farther away from home.

Deciding he should start riding home before the storm started, he kicked his horse and started at a canter towards his house. In moments it started to drizzle and he could feel the once warm sunny day starting to become a cold dark day. He kicked his horse again so the canter became a gallop. The rain that was just a light drizzle become a downpour. He was almost home when a figure waving and running towards him attracted him. He couldn't leave the person out in this storm. Elizabeth wouldn't have wanted that. So groaning, he rode his horse over to the figure who had caused him to get more soaked than he needed to be. As he got closer he saw the figure was a woman. Dressed in trousers and a shirt. He wondered why a she would be dressed in such a un-ladylike manner. Deciding the way she was dressed could wait, He expected an explanation for her being out in a storm. Maybe she got caught in it like he had.

"Madam what are you doing out in this storm?" He asked expectantly. She didn't reply right away so he insisted she came out of the storm to his residence. She was just as soaked as he was if not more. She replied determinedly, "Oh that's not necessary."

But clearly it was. She was shivering and looked like a goose that had been plucked of its feathers so to speak. Before he insisted again she said,

"If you would just point me in the direction of Mr. and Mrs. Colbert's house I would be very much obliged." She said attempting a smile that would clearly not come because she was too cold.

Who could she be talking about? No one by the name of Colbert lived around here. So feeling he had to state the fact said,

"I'm afraid no one by the name of Colbert lives around here."

"Oh but I just came from there not too long ago. I'm sure they live 10 minutes away from here." She was clenching her teeth and shivering violently. Why was she being so impossible? He was getting very irritated. He was trying to do the gentlemanly thing and she was making it almost impossible.

"Madam please you will catch a cold, I insist you come with me out of this storm. I can assure you that no one by the name of Colbert lives around here."

She made no gesture to argue any further so he helped her onto his horse and headed straight for his residence. When they were in seeing distance of Pemberly she gasped. Looking back to see if she was ok, he realized she was simply amazed at the property before them. He hurried to get to the entrance. Once there they rushed in out of the downpour. He instructed the servants to get her a bath, proper clothes, and anything else she needed. They rushed her upstairs and a group of servants helped him to get bathed and cleaned up.

Sitting at the dining room table he sighed and looked out the window. The rain was still pouring. Why did he take the trouble to bring the stranger to his residence? Then remembering he sighed. Because it was what Elizabeth would have him do. Looking up he saw the 'lady' walking into the dining hall. Out in the rain he had not seen her quite clearly but in here everything was clear. She wore a light blue and cream colored dress, It was his sister's before she went off and got married. Her hair was done in a high bun with strawberry blonde curls framing her face like a picture frame. But it was her eyes. The light blue sparkling orbs full of...full of... He couldn't quite tell. They were mysterious eyes that were waiting for someone to unlock their secrets.

Standing up he took a small bow and pulled out her chair for her. There was no talking just a silence about the room until she said,

"Thank-you for your kindness in bringing me here."

"Any gentleman would not leave a young lady out in the rain." He replied sitting back in his chair to look out the window. Not wishing for any conversation.

"I'm Amanda Colbert by the way. I thought I should introduce myself seeing as how we haven't been introduced properly."

_"Oh so now we have the introductions." _He thought miserably. _"Why can't she just be quiet?" _

He stood up and took a small bow saying, "Fitzwilliam Darcy."

A small smile spread across her face and she looked like she was about to laugh. Sure enough a small giggle escaped her lips. Was she laughing at him? What could she possibly be laughing about. Her expression turned from one of happiness to one of complete seriousness. Looking like a guilty child she said as if for the reason she was laughing,

"I was just thinking how I could manage to come into such a place as this. It is very beautiful."

Eyeing her doubtfully he said, "Yes well it was my father's."

"Oh so you inherited it?" She asked, obviously trying to keep the conversation going.

He thought for a moment and not wishing to go into details replied, "Yes I suppose you could say that."

Thankfully the food arrived and there was no more need for talk. Both were equally glad of that. He looked down at the food they had served him and grabbed his cloth to tuck it in his shirt. Looking up before he ate his first bite, he saw Miss Colbert leaning over her food eating like a pig. Absolutely shocked he sat frozen in his chair. She looked up and realizing he was obviously uncomfortable, Wiped the corners of her mouth and ate with the manners a lady in her position should. What position she was in he did not know.

Once he had finished eating he retired to the sitting room and Miss Colbert followed. He was pleasantly reading a book when she so rudely interrupted.

"Mr. Darcy you have been very kind, but you simply found me out in a field and insisted I come out of the rain. You don't know who I am or where I'm from and don't seem to wish to know it. What have I done to deserve your kindness?" She said sounding irritable and rude with a hint of sarcasm.

He slowly shut his book and said, "Miss Colbert you were a young lady in distress and I didn't see it fit to ask those questions as I didn't need to know them." He said blatantly. "Now as to deserving my kindness, I would have done the same to any person in your position."

Looking like she was going to say something he kept his book closed and stared expecting her to say something when she just looked away. Finding he had had enough of her rude, ungrateful manner for the day, he decided it was time for him to retire.

Standing up and taking a small bow he said, "Now I think it is time that I retire. The servants will show you to your room."

"Thank-you." She said obviously forcing a smile.

Once to his bedroom he let out a small sigh and sat on his bed. What was he to do with the unpleasant stranger? She was right. He didn't know who she was or where she was from. Maybe it would be best to find that out if he wanted to ever be rid of her company. He wished Elizebeth were here now. She would show the kindness he could not. She would know what to do and how to go about the task of getting Miss Colbert back to wherever she came from. She would make him happy. But not wishing to think on the subject anymore he dressed and went to bed not knowing what the next day had in store for them.

**A/N Thank you all for reading. Please R&R. Thanks. :) **


	4. Chapter 4 Thoughts

**A/N Hello again. I can't believe I already have this many followers! Thank-you all so much. Sorry my chapters are so short that's just how I make them. I would LOVE to hear what you all think of the story. :) If there is anything you would like to see happen, just tell me and I can possibly see about working it into the storyline. R&R please! **

Chapter 4 Thoughts

It had been several days since the unfortunate storm which had transported Amanda Colbert. Every time she thought about it she grew more and more puzzled by the situation she was in. She had spent countless hours staring out the window. Longing, hoping, and grieving. She was longing to return to the life she had just started 6 months prior in New York. She was hoping her aunt and uncle, family, And relatives weren't grieving for the loss of her. That they were ok and nothing had happened to them. She was grieving for the life she had left behind in the 21st century. She was grieving for her family she would probably never see again. She was grieving that her aunt and uncle would most likely blame themselves for her disappearance. She was unable to tell them she was ok, that she wasn't hurt, that they didn't have to worry. The fact that she was unable bothered her the worst. She couldn't do anything. For her family, for her aunt and uncle, for anyone. She couldn't even help herself. _A voice? _She could hear a small, quiet voice in the back of her head. Slowly lulling her out of her thoughts. _"Miss Colbert. Miss Colbert."_

"Miss Colbert." Looking up she saw Mr. Darcy standing with a rather irritated look on his face. But then he always seemed to have a look of irritation, anger, or...sadness. He lived in a giant mansion with beautiful property, probably had tons of money, yet she had never seen him happy. What could be troubling the man? Not realizing her thoughts had pulled her away from reality once again she turned her head to gaze out the window. Now louder than before a voice boomed out again.

"Miss Colbert."

"Oh." She said turning her focus back to the man. She had completely ignored him hadn't she. Turning completely to face the man she apologized saying,

"I'm sorry. You're trying to speak to me and I'm completely ignoring you. Please accept my apologies." In the few days she had been there her vocabulary was already catching on to their way of speaking.

"Yes, well I was only going to ask if you wished to accompany me on a ride." He said sounding like he had changed his mind and didn't want her to accept the invitation. But not hearing that in his voice she thought it a good idea to get some fresh air and get to know Mr. Darcy a little better. It was true that she hardly knew anything of the strange man before her.

"I would be pleased to accompany you Mr. Darcy." She said with a small curtsey.

Turning Mr. Darcy started to walk toward the grand doors of the house. She followed with a keen interest on finding out his secrets. A strange man with secrets was the perfect story for a reporter. She was now intent on doing something while she was here. Life wasn't such a bore if you had a mystery to solve. Now she sounded like Nancy Drew, but her interest was merely that of a reporter's. Turning on her heels she picked up her dress and followed the man. Her Light crystal blue eyes shining with excitement. Maybe she couldn't be a reporter here, but that didn't mean she couldn't act like one.

**A/N Yay! Another chapter! I hope you all are enjoying so far. Reviews would be very much appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5 A Funny Incident

**A/N Ok lots of questions. First off, thank-you all so much for the positive encouragement! :) So for the first question: Yes, I'm sorry I didn't make that clear as more will unfold of what happened. Yes Elizabeth is dead. :( For the second question: I'm not sure yet who Georgiana marries. I haven't figured that out yet. :P But she is married in my story I just don't know to who yet. I'm guessing when my story takes place she is about 20 years old? It takes place 2 years after Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth are married. Since my story takes place about 2 years after they are married, I'm guessing Mr. Darcy would be about 30 now. No they did not have any kids. :( Elizebeth died before they had any. For the third question: Well, In my story he has mellowed out a little because he was married 2 years to Elizabeth. True it is a little off character for him, but he thought that Elizabeth wouldn't have wanted him to leave a young woman out in the rain. I hope I answered all the questions! Thank-you all for the splendid reviews. :) Here is my fifth chapter. **

_Why is this horse so bouncy?_ Amanda thought grumpily. Her plans weren't working out as she had expected. The horse was uncomfortable, Mr. Darcy wasn't letting off any clues to his behavior, and she was rather upset about the whole situation.

Bouncing along wearily she felt like fainting. The day had become intolerable. It was very hot and there was no gentle breeze to cheer her up. Looking off to the side was the only way to make riding side saddle a little more comfortable. It was the only way she knew. As a result she wasn't looking where she was going and merely let the horse lead the way. It seemed to follow Mr. Darcy's horse anyways, so why bother to look?

"Oh no." She groaned looking down at her horses foot stuck in mud. "Oh no. No!" She screeched as her saddle began to topple to the side. It was just her luck that it happened to topple right into the mud.

_Ugh. _She groaned inwardly. _Why me? Why me? _She pleaded with whomever could hear. She began to sob._Why does this always happen to me? _She sat there in the mud wallowing in self pity. Just realizing what had happened Mr. Darcy turned his horse and trotted back to the muddy situation. First he lead her horse out of the mud. Trying not to laugh at the situation he kept himself as solemn as possible. He extended his hand towards the woman whose dress was more than half way covered in mud, Her hair clumped with it , and mud plastered on half of her face. He couldn't help it. A smile crept at the corners of his mouth. His small chuckle did not escape the ears that had expected to hear it.

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in a fit splattering mud into Mr. Darcy's face. Before she had time to rant about how ungentlemanly It was for him to do that, she realized what she had done.

"I did not mean to do that!" She said defensively. Mr. Darcy still had his arm extended down to her. He was in the same position as a few moments ago but the smile had disappeared from his face. Standing up she grabbed her handkerchief in an attempt to wipe the mud from his face. The handkerchief however was covered in mud and was of no use. Putting the handkerchief away she tried to wipe away the mud from his face with her hands. _Why won't it come off! This is awkward. Ugh! _

"It's just smearing. I'll just get my.." Her voice was high pitched and sounded like a Barbie doll.

"Please." Mr. Darcy said recovering from his shock.

Realizing the humor in the situation she started laughing. "Hehe. Haha! Wow! No!" Slipping in the mud she screamed, and in an attemt to stop her fall and regain balance, she grabbed onto Mr. Darcy's arm. Both falling into the mud she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't see what is so funny about this situation." Mr. Darcy said grumpily.

"Hehe... I fell...hahaha...and you...hahaha...hehehe!" Trying to contain her laughter was hopeless so she didn't. Calming back down she realized that was the first time since she had arrived in the 19th century that she had had a good laugh.

"Oh." She said still smiling and holding her stomach because it now was sore from all the laughing. Getting up she offered her hand to Mr. Darcy and he accepted it. The house was now in view, as they were on their way back when the accident happened. So since they were covered in mud they decided to walk back to Pemberely.

It took an hour to fully get cleaned up from the muddy incident they had encountered. By that time it was time for dinner. The pair was enlightened by the days events and they were unusually cheerful. Although they didn't speak during dinner It wasn't awkward since each was used to it. The usual nighttime things were done they ate, sat in the sitting room doing whatever they pleased, and then retired each to their separate bedrooms. She actually did complete her task in a way. She may not have found out his secrets, but she did break him out of his shell a little bit. It was a step towards finding out his secrets, And she had actually seen him smile.

**A/N Thanks again to everyone who is following my story. I apologize in advance for any misspellings or incorrect grammar. I will try to update often! **


	6. Chapter 6 The Woman in the Portrait

**A/N Here's another chapter. Enjoy. :) **

About 2 months had gone by and slowly Mr. Darcy and Amanda Colbert had become could actually have a conversation. In most of their conversations Amanda would talk and Mr. Darcy would mostly listen with the occasional "Hmm" or "Ah" to reassure her he was listening.

Waking up Amanda Colbert yawned and rubbed her eyes as she did every morning. But today she saw something she had never noticed before. On the wall across from her bed was a picture. A pretty woman of about 25 stood on the beautiful Pemberly grounds. She had brunette curls framing her face and dark brown eyes to match. Pale skin , but not ghostly pale, and a blush that looked crimson red. She wore a smile, and her lips were a perfect in between of red and pink. She looked happy and at ease. Wondering who this could be Amanda got ready as usual but her pace was quickened a little. Anytime she could get Mr. Darcy to talk, it made her feel she was one step closer to finding the key that unlocked his secrets. Ascending the stairs two at a time she found Mr. Darcy was not yet at the breakfast table. So slowing her pace she continued down the hall and sat at the table waiting. A servant brought in breakfast so she asked where Mr. Darcy was. Apparently Mr. Darcy had been called away for important business earlier that morning. Upset that she couldn't ask the question right away she eased her mind knowing that Mr. Darcy would be back later that day.

Time seemed to go by very slowly that day. Why was the woman in the picture bothering her so much? It was just a portrait. Why did she feel it was something more? It seemed the evening would simply not come. She thought it would never come until it did, and with it Mr. Darcy. She again found herself waiting for Mr. Darcy at the dining table. But alas he came and she greeted him excitedly. After greetings were exchanged she spoke saying,

"Mr. Darcy I was wondering about something..." She said letting her voice drift.

"And what may that be?" He questioned.

"There's a portrait in my room. Of a woman" As soon as she said that Mr. Darcy looked sad and troubled. Pausing for a brief moment she continued, "Of a woman standing on the Pemberly grounds. Do you know the one I'm speaking of?" She asked.

"I do." He replied desperately wishing she would not continue.

"Well, who is she?" She finally asked. The question she had been waiting to ask all day was finally off her tongue. Now she awaited the answer with keen interest.

"She is" Realizing she wasn't anymore he continued clarifying,"Was my wife." Before she had time to question him further he arose from his seat and excused himself saying he had had a long day and wished to retire early. Unsatisfied with the answer, but feeling it was a touchy subject, she let it be.

Now she was even more excited. She had caught a glimpse of the key to his locked up secrets. Now she new her mission. She had to find out, slowly, patiently, what his secrets were and work through the tangled mess they were in. She could feel the urge within her that longed to help. He had become a friend and it pained her to see him so unhappy.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed it. :) Chapter 7 is already on its way. Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7 A Ball

**A/N Another chapter is here! Yay! Thanks to all my followers and to Iaq for the encouraging reviews! Enjoy. :) **

A ball was to be hosted and she was invited! How exciting was that! She hadn't left Pemberly since she had arrived, and she was eager to get away. She would be out in public for the first time. _"Oh no." _She thought wearily. _"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. People will be wanting an explanation for everything. They're so gossipy too. I would hate to make a bad name for Mr. Darcy." _She thought worried, but then shrugged it off when thoughts of how much fun a ball would be clouded her mind. Dancing and music. Lots of handsome men. She giggled aloud at that thought. She was acting just like the girls in those movies. But who cared? She was going to have some fun here.

The ball was to be at a Mr. Bingley's. Mr. Darcy had mentioned him once or twice saying they were good friends. She was eager to meet him as he sounded like quite a jolly fellow. The ball was still weeks away though and with nothing to occupy her, time would surely go by very slowly. She rode horses, learned how to knit, took walks in the gardens, drew, painted, and simply had a good time doing nothing while waiting until the day the ball came.

One day when she was out attempting to paint a picture of the gardens she got an unexpected visit. She was humming to herself a simple tune and letting her paint brush sweep across the canvas carelessly. Leaning back to study her work so far, her brows furrowed and the corners of her lips curved down forming a frown. It just didn't look at all like what was before her. If only she had her camera she could capture the beauty of it all In mere seconds. Still studying her picture, she didn't notice a person stood behind her gazing over her shoulder. Standing up to take a rest from painting her picture she stood, turned and gasped. She scolded Mr. Darcy for sneaking up on her.

"Mr. Darcy! You almost gave me a heart attack! You should be ashamed of yourself sneaking up on me like that!"

A small smile spread across his face as he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you so bad."

Sighing she plopped back down in the chair. Turning to face him she said sarcastically,

"And to what do I owe this honor?"

"Nothing. I was simply getting some fresh air when I saw you were also outside. I thought I might ask if you would like to accompany me on a walk."

"I would be happy to." She replied cheerfully. Standing up she straightened her dress and looked up to the gaze of Mr. Darcy's dark brown eyes. Before she could read them, He quickly looked away. What had she seen in his eyes? She had caught a glimpse of something, but she didn't know what. They started walking side by side quietly. Each a little uncomfortable. She was always the one to break the silence and she did it again now.

"I'm rather excited for the ball." She started. "I have never been to a ball you know. It's not something we do in the 21st century."

Mr. Darcy's reply was short. "Pity."

"But what will people think of you when they find out you're keeping a strange woman from the future at Pemberly? It will surely ruin your good reputation."

"So they won't find out." He said smartly. "You will be my distant cousin from London, that came to visit me after such a long time." He finished, his smile mischievous.

She laughed. "Are you sure I can pull it off?"

"I doubt it will be too hard." He returned.

They had been walking for a while now and decided to go back inside. Through the four months she had been at Pemberly Mr. Darcy and she had formed friendly bond. But was it becoming more than that?

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed. Review please! Thanks :) **


	8. Chapter 8 The Ball is Here!

**A/N Yay! Another chapter! I enjoyed writing this chapter, so hopefully you all will enjoy reading it. :) **

Chapter 8 The Ball is Here!

Finally the day for the grand ball arrived. The whole day the servants were bustling about with excitement. When the time came to get her ready for the ball, the servants did just that. She had even heard that there was a special dress for her! She was very excited indeed.

When the servants brought it in she gasped in awe. The servants urged her to try it on and she was amazed at the perfect fit it was. So that's why they had gotten her measurements a few months ago. The dress was beautiful. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was told Mr. Darcy had picked it out himself. _"It was very sweet of him." _she thought kindly. When the servants had finally gotten her ready it was just in time to leave. She started walking down the stairs gracefully. At the bottom of the stairs was Mr. Darcy. Though quite composed and still his usual self on the outside, on the inside he was amazed at her beauty. She wore a white lace dress that slimmed her figure with lace design up and down the middle. A small train followed her and she had long lace sleeves. Her beautiful strawberry blonde locks were done in a beautiful up-do with white flowers woven into it. Her crystal blue eyes shone brightly. He was amazed at her overflowing beauty. Offering her his arm he was relieved when she smiled and accepted gracefully.

She felt just like a princess. Going to a ball, wearing a beautiful gown, being escorted by Prince Charming. He wasn't exactly Prince charming...He was more like Grumpy. But she could imagine right? The carriage ride was rather pleasant. The birds we're chirping, and the big round sun was setting over the horizon, casting a warm glow over the Pemberly estate. Yes it was very pleasant indeed.

Stepping out of the carriage, she looked up to see a large building filling with people. "_This must be Mr. Bingley's estate. It's big. But not as big as Pemberly." _She thought_. _Mr. Darcy escorted her into the big ballroom. It was splendid! People had gathered in suites and gowns, and she felt a surge of excitement course through her veins_. _When they entered the room every head turned their way. The excitement that had been there a moment before, had now vanished and the spot was filled with nervousness_. "Oh! I hope I don't embarrass myself or Mr. Darcy." _She thought nervously. Following Mr. Darcy she took her first step on the ballroom floor. Standing awkwardly she continued to follow Mr. Darcy. Arriving in front of a man with curly blonde hair and a rather calming smile, She stepped out from behind Mr. Darcy and courtsied. Looking back up she smiled shyly. "_This must be Mr. Bingley. Mr. Darcy doesn't interact with very many people_." She thought.

"Bingley, this is Miss Colbert. She is my cousin from London." Mr. Darcy introduced her.

"It's very nice to meet you." Mr. Bingley replied cheerfully.

"It's an honor to meet you." She said gracefully. Looking to his right she noticed a woman. "_This must be his wife. Mr. Darcy mentioned her. What was her name again? Uhh Janet? Janette?" _She smiled nervously at the stranger. Following her gaze Mr. Bingley introduced his wife politely.

"Miss Colbert this is my wife, Jane."

Smiling politely she greeted her, "Nice to meet you."

Jane smiled warmly and replied, "I have heard so much about you. I'm sure we will get along splendidly."

Warmed by their kindness she smiled happily at the pair. The men had started a conversation, so she decided to speak to Jane. She was quite nice after all. But before she did Jane spoke up first.

"How are you enjoying your stay at Pemberly?" She asked.

"It is quite nice. I haven't been to visit Mr. Darcy since I was a child." She said trying to sound like they had known each other for years instead of a mere 5 months.

Looking over she noticed people starting to gather in the middle of the room. The women were in a line on one side and the men were in a line opposite of them. The music started and they began to dance. It was like they were weaving a blanket with intricate patterns. They went in and out, around and through, circled each other gracefully, and did a bunch of confusing things. How they did not get confused or mixed up puzzled her. It was pleasant to watch the graceful dancers. They had such a poise about them. The music stopped and some people left the dance floor while others stayed for the next song. Realizing she had left the conversation she was having, she looked back at where Jane was but found that she had moved on to talking to another young woman. She was grateful for that. She didn't feel like conversing much, and she didn't like to lie to such a sweet woman as Mrs. Bingley. She kept watching the dances and when they had just finished the 3rd dance she looked up and saw Mr. Darcy with his hand extended towards her.

"May I have this dance?"

"But Mr. Darcy, I don't know how to dance!" She whispered. "I will surely make a fool of myself!"

"Not if you have the right partner." He whispered back.

"But I can't do all that fancy stuff those women are doing!"

"Neither can I." Replied Mr. Darcy.

"But...but..." She pleaded.

"If you do not dance with me, someone else will come along and ask you to dance, and if you do not dance with them everyone will think you are my stuck up cousin." He said smiling. "All you have to do is follow my lead."

Looking at the dance floor she thought, _"What the heck. I might as well give it a try."_ She thought. Sighing she stood up and placed her hand in Mr. Darcy's.

A smile spread across his face as he led her out onto the dance floor. He told her to line up with the women, so she did. She desperately hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself. She had seen them do this dance twice, so she thought she might have an idea of what to do. The dance started and she was nervous.

"Am I doing alright?" She asked Mr. Darcy.

"You're doing splendidly. I thought you said you didn't know how to dance." He replied.

"I don't. I am only following what the other women are doing." She said.

They continued to dance and when they finished she was surprised that she hadn't made to many noticeable mistakes. She thought she had done rather well. Mr. Darcy led her back to her seat and she sat back down.

"Thank you for the dance Miss Colbert." Mr. Darcy said politely.

"It was a pleasure." She said smiling.

It was still quite early in the evening but she already felt exhausted. What were people to do at these things? The only thing to do was dance and talk to people. What was she doing here anyways. She didn't belong here. She belonged in New York City. She belonged back in the 21st century. A loud scream brought her out of her thoughts. She looked around the room but couldn't find where it had come from. A servant bursted into the room at that moment and yelled,

"Everyone out! The house's on fire!" The servant had black on his face and clothes. People began to scream and hurry to the door. She got up hastily and looked for Mr. Darcy. Smoke was starting to enter the room and she could see that fire was beginning to burn the ceiling.

"Mr. Darcy!" She yelled. The fire had spread and more smoke was engulfing the room. She coughed as she continued to look and call out for Mr. Darcy. She hoped he had made it out by now. She couldn't see much anymore because of the heavy smoke. She could feel her lungs struggling to get air.

"Mr. Darcy..." She said as she stumbled to the floor. The last thing she saw was the fire, her vision blurred and she saw black specks. Then her world was engulfed in darkness...

**A/N Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen to Amanda? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. It's my first suspense one. Every review I get encourages me to write more, so please review! Thanks for reading. :) **

**~bananas **


	9. Chapter 9 The Fire

**A/N I'm not sure I'm 100% satisfied with this chapter but here it is anyways. Enjoy. Thanks again to all my followers. **

Mr. Darcy was on the other side of the room when the servant bursted in. Everyone began to scream, yell, and run towards the door.

_"Miss Colbert." _He thought worriedly. He tried to make his way through the mob of people.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." He said.

"Miss Colbert!" The room was filling with smoke and there was still lots of people to get out. Where was she? His eyes scanned the room as they searched for the Strawberry blonde. The smoke was thick and he began to cough. It seemed like he had been searching for ages.

"Darcy!" Mr. Bingley called, making his way over to his friend.

"Miss Colbert!" Mr. Darcy continued to call out.

"Darcy! Cough, Everyone is out. We have to get out of here." Mr. Bingley reassured his friend.

Reluctantly Mr. Darcy made his way to the door with Mr. Bingley's help. Getting outside Mr. Darcy began to search for Miss Colbert.

"Miss Colbert!" He yelled. He searched the large group several times._ "No." _He thought.

"Miss Colbert!" He yelled running back inside the burning building. Making his way through the rubbish he finally entered what used to be the ballroom. The fire was burning wildly and he could hardly breath.

"Cough, Cough. Miss Colbert!" He yelled still searching the ballroom. Stopping mid step, fear ran through his body. Her body lay still on the floor. Her once white dress now black.

"No. No, No No!" Mr. Darcy screamed running to her side. Kneeling beside her body, he picked her up. He glanced down at her face. Her light blue orbs were supposed to be shining like the stars. She was supposed to be there with him. Looking back up, he started to walk back to the door. There was almost no where to step. The floor was covered in flames. He could feel the heat beneath his feet with every step. Finally reaching the front doors he saw they were covered in flames. Looking around himself for a place to set Amanda, he saw a chair that had not yet caught on fire. Walking over to it, he sat her down and ran back to the front doors. Using as much strength as he could muster, he kicked the door as hard as he could. It collapsed and he picked up Amanda and stepped over the burning rubbish. Gasping for air he almost collapsed. Mr. Bingley ran to his side and took Miss Colbert from his arms. The men had started to put out the fire and the women were helping the doctor. Mr. Bingley ran to the doctor.

"Everyone please, this women is burned very badly. I'm not sure if she's still alive." He announced. The women moved aside, and the doctor ushered him forward, motioning to set her on the table. Mr. Bingley did as he was told. The doctor examined her carefully.

She could hear voices, and they sounded worried. She felt pain all over. What had happened? She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred at first but began to clear. She could see two figures.

"Mm." She mumbled.

They turned to face her and she saw that one of them was Mr. Darcy. Her eyes fluttered open and shut. She was very tired. Her dried lips curled into a small smile. Mr. Darcy looked relieved to see her awake. The man who was speaking to Mr. Darcy left the room.

"Mm, What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out. There was a fire at the ball, don't you remember?" Mr. Darcy asked looking worried.

"Oh, yeah." She answered.

"How are you doing?" He spoke again.

"I don't know, but I feel pain all over." She replied.

"You got burned very badly. The doctor says you will have to stay in bed for a while until you get better." He said.

"Hmm." She mumbled.

"You should get some rest." He said turning to leave.

"Mr. Darcy?" She called. "I..Could you...stay?" She had remembered what it felt like when she blacked out. She was all alone. She didn't want to die alone. She didn't want to be alone.

Turning, Mr. Darcy closed the door and pulled a chair up by her bed.

"I will be right here." He said reassuringly.

She let her eyelids droop and soon she was in a deep slumber...

**A/N Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Every review I get encourages me to write more. :) **


	10. Chapter 10 Recovery

**A/N Hi guys. :) Thank you all so much to the reviews I've gotten so far. They really motivate me to keep writing. I got another question in a review so here is my answer: Hi! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far. No, Mr. Darcy hasn't forgotten about Elizabeth. But now that he has someone staying with him it helps him not to think about it. He still loves Elizabeth, but at some point he has to realize that he has to move on and forgive himself. I hope I answered your question. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

She had been in bed for what seemed like ages. She couldn't do anything. She had never felt so helpless. The servants took care of her every need, and she was grateful to them, but it got tiring having someone do everything for you. She lay in bed thinking. She was supposed to be resting but she couldn't sleep today. One of the servants had told her the details of what had happened the night of the fire. She had been the last one in the ballroom, and had passed out. She was told Mr. Darcy had saved her. They said that she surely would have died if he hadn't returned for her. All the maids were talking about it. They thought it was the most romantic thing that had ever happened. She was indeed grateful to Mr. Darcy for saving her. She most likely would have died if not for him. She owed her life to him. She was very sad for the Bingleys though. They had lost everything in the fire. It was awful what mere accidents could do. But Mr. Darcy, being the kind friend he was, invited them to stay at Pemberly until Mr. Bingley could settle somewhere else. She was glad for the female company though. Jane would read to her, and talk with her, even in the midst of her own troubles. She thought she had never met a kinder soul. Interrupting her thoughts was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." She answered, and smiled to see it was Jane.

"How are you this morning?" Jane asked.

"The same as usual I guess." She said.

"I brought you some soup. Would you like some?" Jane said sweetly.

"That does sound good." She replied.

Jane propped up some pillows behind her, and started to feed her some soup.

"Jane, thank you for being there for me. You are always willing to help, and hear my mindless babble, and you always know what I want to hear." Amanda stated.

Jane giggled. "You don't have to praise me you know." She said scooping another spoonful of soup into Amanda's mouth.

"I know. But you are such a good friend, and I feel like I'd be a bad one if I didn't thank you for all you are doing for me."

"Stop talking and eat your soup." Jane scolded.

"Alright mother." Amanda joked.

After a few more minutes Jane spoke again.

"There. We're finished." Jane said putting the bowl of soup on the bedside table.

"You know, looking at that picture brings me joy." Amanda said. "She is so full of life, and joy, and happiness.

Jane turned to look at the picture."Yes. Elizabeth always was one to think of the good not the bad."

"Elizabeth. That is such a pretty name. Did you know her?" Amanda asked.

"Why yes, she was my sister." Jane said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Amanda apologized.

"There's no need to apologize. I try to share what I know about Elizabeth so everyone that didn't know her can get a glimpse of the wonderful person she was." Jane stated smiling at the picture. "She got very sick the year before last. None of the doctors knew what it was. Mr. Darcy tried so many doctors, but he still wouldn't give up hope when they said they couldn't diagnose what she had."

Amanda could feel something pulling at her heart. She was sad.

"There there. Elizabeth is still with us. In our hearts, she will always hold a special place in our hearts." Jane tried to cheer her up.

"When I asked Mr. Darcy about her, he wouldn't say much. Now I know why."

"Oh it's not your fault. You didn't know." Jane replied.

Amanda was quiet. She was mad at herself for not knowing. She should have been more sensitive.

"Mr. Darcy loved Elizabeth so much. I think that having such a good friend as yourself helped him a lot. He told us by the way. That your not his cousin." Jane said.

"Yes, well, I don't think I could play the part very well anyways. I'm sorry we lied to you." Amanda apologized.

"You were only doing what you thought best. You were right in thinking that many people will not take kindly to the idea of Mr. Darcy having a strange woman in his house." Jane said.

"Thank you for understanding." She said smiling.

"Now, you should get some sleep. I've kept you up long enough." Jane said standing up.

"Alright." Amanda said reluctantly.

She watched the door close quietly behind Jane. She hadn't known what Mr. Darcy had been through. She was sorry she hadn't been more perceptive, more caring. But most of all she was sorry that Mr. Darcy had lost the one he loved. Maybe he could once again be happy with someone else. She let those thoughts stay in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N I'm at a little bit of a writer's block right now, so I'm sorry if my updates are a little slower than usual. I apologize for any grammar or punctuation mistakes I make. I try to proof read my chapters, but sometimes I miss something. Review please! :) **


	11. Chapter 11 A Normal Day

**A/N Hi again. I'm starting to break out of my writers block a little bit, so hopefully I will be back on track soon. Thank you so much to the guest who said my story was lovely. It means a lot to me that you took the time to tell me that. It really made my day, so thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sorry this chapter is so small, but here it is anyways.**

Mr. Darcy sat in the dining hall tapping his fingers restlessly against the table. He hadn't seen Miss Colbert for a few days, it was the doctors orders. She needed rest, so she couldn't have too many visitors. But she requested that Jane could see her, and the doctor obliged. Mr. Darcy heard small footsteps coming into the dining hall. It was Jane. Mr. Darcy stood up and asked anxiously,

"How is she?"

"She is doing much better today." Jane replied. "She is eating, and talking more. I suspect she will be better sooner than the doctor thought." She finished. Sighing Mr. Darcy sat back in his chair.

"Well I'm glad she is doing better." Mr. Bingley said in his usual manner. Even though Mr. Bingley had lost everything, He was still his jolly self. He proclaimed that he had not lost everything, he still had his beautiful wife Jane, and his dear friends. Mr. Bingley could always see the good things in his life, even when there was so little to see.

The day continued on normally. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley spent the day working out arrangements for the Bingleys. Jane spent the day sowing, reading, and visiting with Amanda when she was awake. Amanda spent the day mostly resting and thinking. There wasn't much she could do with her burnt limbs. She thought about her family back home. She missed them dearly. She missed her father, and her mother. But most of all she missed her younger sister, Molly. She couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her family again. She missed her aunt and uncle. When she had finally reunited with them after eight years, she had been strangely whisked away to where she was now. She had accepted what had happened, but she didn't In the least understand it. Why did this happen to her of all people? She had just begun her life when she was forced to start it elsewhere. She wondered if she had been given a choice between her home and here, after she had spent time here with Mr. Darcy, which she would choose to reside in. Surely she would choose her home where her loved ones resided. But she felt attached, somehow, to this place. To what attached her to the 19th century, she had yet to find out...

**A/N Thanks for reading. Review please. :) **


	12. Chapter 12 An Encounter

**A/N Hi everyone! I'm happy to announce that I've recovered from my writer's block. :) I have a plan for this story now. Tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks. :) **

Amanda had recovered from her burns after what had seemed like ages. She had some scarring, but she was surprised to see it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She was going out for a walk today. She hadn't been for a walk in a long time, and she thought some fresh air would do her some good. Mr. Darcy had asked to go along, but she felt she needed some alone time with the great outdoors. She walked through the Pemberly grounds and she kept walking. She loved the outdoors. She wished women of the 19th century weren't so restrained. She was walking down a dirt lane now. Trees hung over the path shading it from the hot spring sun. It was a beautiful sight. It looked like something out of a painting. It was perfect in every particular. Feeling a rush of energy and joy, she felt the need to express herself. Running she put her hands on the ground and did a cartwheel. She stood back up, her cheeks a red color, and took a deep inhale of the wonderful outdoor smell. She smiled having relieved herself of the extra energy. Then she heard a rustle in the bushes. Stopping and looking around she tried to tell where the sound had come from. Calling out she said,

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Turning around she saw a young boy emerge from the bushes. He couldn't be any older than eight, she thought observing. He was thin, with a pointed chin and dirt on his cheek. His deep brown eyes met with her light ones for a brief moment and she tried to figure out what was hidden in the dark depths. A small cap pushed his brown hair down messily over his eyes, and his lips were in a thin line. His clothes were shabby and dirty, and his shoes were worn and covered with dirt. Then she noticed something glimmer in the small boys hands.

"Hello." She said smiling warmly at the young child. When he didn't answer, she asked, "What's your name?" When he still didn't answer she said reassuringly, "It's alright, I won't hurt you. You can tell me." The boy was still quietly scanning the stranger, doubtful if he should trust her. "What's this you have here?" She said pointing towards the young boys hands. The boy's eyes grew wide with fear, and he ran as fast as he could into the bushes on the other side of the lane.

"Wait!" She called after the boy, but he had already disappeared out of view. She had never encountered this little boy before on her walks. She had never encountered anyone on her walks. She was puzzled by the mysterious little boy. Where had he come from? Where were his parents? What was he holding in his hands? _Maybe Mr. Darcy will know something about the boy. _She thought. Deciding to head back, she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and started to walk. Thinking over the incident, she realized the boy was quite strange. Most people she had seen here were rich and upper class. She had seen very few poor people here. She hoped the boy wasn't lost, or had run away from his family. She quickened her pace, anxious to ask Mr. Darcy about the young boy.


	13. Chapter 13 A Thief

**A/N Thank you kilera and Stephanie (Guest) for the lovely reviews. They brighten my day. :) Kilera: I'm glad you're enjoying the new twist. I hope you like where I'm taking it. Stephanie (Guest): I'm afraid not. But that did give me an idea. How would you all like to see a one shot side story made? It would be about Amanda meeting Mr. Darcy from the past. As a little boy. Would you be interested in reading that story if I wrote it? Tell me what you think! Review please! :) **

When she returned, Mr. Darcy was upset. He was yelling something about "being so stupid".

"I should have seen it coming!" Mr. Darcy rambled on.

"What's going on?" Amanda whispered to Jane.

"Mr. Darcy's silver pocket watch has been stolen. Right under his own nose." Jane whispered back.

"Eesh." Amanda said squinting. She felt sorry for the unlucky culprit who had inflicted Mr. Darcy's rath. "Why was this watch so special?" She asked.

"It was his grandfather's. I believe it had sentimental value to him." Jane replied. "But the fact that a mere child took it from under his own watch is what I believe is upsetting him most." She finished.

"Child you say? What type of child?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I barely saw him he was running so fast, but what I did see was that he had a small cap pulled over his eyes, and I believe he had brown hair." Jane responded. "Why?"

"When I was out for my walk, I encountered a young boy. He had brown hair, a cap, dark brown eyes, and he was dressed rather poorly." Amanda started. "But I happened to notice a small shiny object that he held. I couldn't see what it was, but I think I may have encountered the young theif that stole Mr. Darcy's pocket watch." She finished.

"I believe Mr. Darcy will just have to cope with his losses." Jane replied in a hushed tone.

"I suppose he will." Amanda agreed. Mr. Darcy had calmed down now, but was clearly still mad. _Is one to hold grudges_. Amanda thought jokingly, adding another bad character trait to Mr. Darcy's long list.

"Do you know who the boy was?" Amanda asked.

"I'm afraid I don't. I haven't seen him before today." Jane replied.

"Hmm." Amanda mumbled. "Well it's almost time for dinner, I better go freshen up." She said to Jane.

When she reached her bedroom she plopped down on the soft bed. Who was the little boy that interested her so much? Why did his mysterious dark eyes feel like a long never ending tunnel? Why did she feel a pull on her heart when she thought of the little boy? She decided she would look for the boy the next day. He couldn't live too far from Pemberly, and she was interested in the young stranger.

**A/N Sorry this chapter was so short. Since it was really short, I'll try to post my next chapter soon. Thanks again for reading. :) **


	14. Chapter 14 Meeting the Theif

**A/N Here is a little longer of a chapter to make up for the short chap last time. Hope you all enjoy. **

Amanda awoke early the next morning. Her curiosity was keeping her awake. She hurried to get ready and went downstairs.

"Good morning!" She greeted everyone at the dining table.

"Good morning Miss Colbert." Mr. Bingley replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Jane asked.

"I suppose I slept as well as usual." She said smiling. As usual Mr. Darcy said nothing and stood up to pull out her chair. The breakfast was filling and she decided it best to start her adventure now. Getting up she excused herself from the table.

Bursting out into the fresh air and warm sunshine she smiled. The outdoors always made her cheerful. The birds sang their songs, the bees buzzed excitedly for the upcoming summer, and the early morning sun cast a warm glow over Pemberly. _Where do I start? _She thought. Retracing her steps the day of the encounter she found herself along the same dirt lane as that day. _The boy went that way._ She pointed out to herself. Walking into the bushes and tall grass, she stopped and looked around for herself. There was no sign of a house nor any activity in the small quiet place. She began to walk again. She walked in the general direction she had seen the boy go. Then she saw him. He was sitting in the grass with a dog. She looked kindly at the pair. The small boy sat beside the big mutt, his small hand petting the large dog. The young boy seemed to be gazing off into the distance, unaware of the stranger's presence.

"Hello." Amanda said quietly. Quickly the young boy stood up and turned, looking ready to run if necessary.

"Now wait. I won't hurt you. I just wanted to meet you." She tried to explain. "You see I haven't seen anyone before on my walks, and you seemed troubled.." She finished letting her voice drift. _Hopefully the boy won't run again. _She thought. But the boy merely stood eyeing the stranger.

"May I ask your name?" She asked. The boy didn't reply. He turned and sat back down by the dog. It seemed he had simply accepted her presence, aware that he couldn't make her go away. Slowly, she walked over and sat on the other side of the dog.

"Well hello there." She said petting the dog.

"What's your name? Hmm?" She asked. The young boy eyed her as she petted the dog. They sat in silence for a few long moments before the young boy replied.

"Napoleon." The little boy answered.

She was shocked that the little boy had spoken. She hadn't expected him to speak to her. She supposed he was opening up to her.

"Well, Napolean, I am sure we will become good friends." She replied smiling.

"Mosta women folk don't like Napoleon." The small boy commented, slurring his words.

"Oh? Why's that?" She questioned.

"They say he's big, an ugly, an stinky. But I say here Napolean's a good dog. He can track down lots a stuff." He answered.

"Well that is very offensive. Napoleon here never did anything to deserve that. Now did you?" She said to both boy and dog.

"Nope he ain't done nothing wrong. People goin 'bout judging good dogs they ain't known. It just ain't fair." The small boy presented the case.

"I'll say it's not." Amanda replied holding back a smile. The young boy was very cute, and she was glad she had gotten him to open up. "What about you? What's your name?" She asked.

"Sam McGuire, at your service m'lady." He said standing up and taking a small bow.

Letting out a small chuckle Amanda replied, "Well it is very nice to meet you." They sat in silent for a few moments.

"So...do you come here often?" She asked Sam.

"Yup. Me an Napoleon. We just like ta' sit an such." He replied.

"Sam, where do you live?" She asked.

Gazing up at her, he shrugged and pointed his small finger in front of him. "Out yonder."

There were so many questions buzzing through Amanda's head, but she didn't want to make sam nervous, so she tried not to ask too many. Realizing she had been gone quite a long time from Pemberly, she decided it best to head back.

"Sam, will you be here tomorrow? I must be going now, but I'd like to visit with you again." She said.

"I reckon so. Me an Napoleon comes here often."

"Good. Maybe I shall come again tomorrow. It's getting late, don't you think you should be heading home too?" She asked.

"It ain't supper time yet. Mamma don't like us gettin' in the way of her cookin' an cleaning. We'll wait 'til supper time." He replied.

Getting up Amanda brushed off her dress and said goodbye to Sam and Napolean. Once on the dirt lane again, she turned and looked at Sam and Napoleon one last time before she left. Sam was gazing into the tall grass, and Napolean was enjoying pets from his master. She started walking back, the whole time thinking about Sam. The little boy intrigued her. A lot of things about the 19th century intrigued her.

**A/N Please tell me what you thought of the interaction between Amanda and Sam. I wasn't sure if it was good or not. I hope you all like the way the story is going. I hope I don't disappoint. Thanks for reading. :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Another Meeting

**A/N Here is a quickie chap. I'm sorry, I've been busy, so all I have is a small chap for you all. Just another (Guest), Thank you! I'm glad you are liking my story along with the new character. Your review made my day. :) Please review. Enjoy. :) **

True to her word, Amanda set out the next day to meet the small theif once again. She had decided it best she get to know Sam better before she questioned him about taking Mr. Darcy's pocket watch. She didn't want to scare him off. She followed along the same dirt lane, until she came to the spot with an overgrown willow tree. She walked through the brush until she spotted the little boy once again. He was sitting in almost the same position as she left him the day before. His big brown eyes were gazing out into the field, and his hand rested atop Napoleon's head.

"Hello." Amanda called out to Sam.

Standing up he said, "Howdy miss."

Making her way to where he sat, she found her spot on the other side of Napoleon.

"Why, hello there." She said, as Napolean nudged her, trying to get attention.

"How have you been?" She said, giving him a pat on the head.

"What about you?" She said turning to look at Sam. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." He replied, not taking his gaze from the field.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

He sat a moment as if to ponder what he was looking at. "The big long blades of grass, miss." He started. "They dance in the wind, see?"

Amanda turned her gaze from the the little boy and looked at where he was pointing. There was a breeze blowing over the grass, making them sway this way and that way peacefully.

"I was just a thinkin' how they don't get tiresome." He said puzzled.

"Tiresome?" Amanda repeated confused.

"Yeah. They are always movin' this way and that way, And they never even stop to take a break."

Amanda chuckled at the little boy's thoughts.

"What's a so funny?" He asked.

"Well, grass doesn't get tired my dear." She tried to explain.

"It don't?"

"No. You see, the wind blows and catches the grass, making it move like that. The grass doesn't move on its own. See?" She plucked a blade of grass and held it in her hands. Sam took the small blade of grass and held it in his small hands. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Sam? Do you have a family?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. I got my lil' sister Rubs, we call her Rubs for short, but her real name is Rubie. My baby brother Charlie, And my momma."

"And what about your father?"

There was a pause before Sam answered. "He's in jail. He ain't my daddy. He done bad stuff. He ain't fit to be my pa." He answered.

Amanda paused unsure of what to say. So his father was in prison?

"Sam we don't have to talk about this if you don't want." She answered.

"I'd best be goin' home now. It's supper time." And with that Sam and Napolean took off.

"Sam!" She called, but he had already ran off. _So his father is in prison? What did he do to make his family resent him?_ Questions flew through Amanda's mind as she walked home. Would she ever have all the answers? _In time_. She reassured herself.


	16. Chapter 16 Spending Time With Jane

Amanda had been puzzled by what Sam had said. _Had his father done something so horrible that his own family disowned him?_ She was sorry for Sam and his family. She knew they were poor from the way Sam was dressed. She knew that his mother probably had a constant struggle with caring for three children and trying to provide for them. _Could that be why Sam stole the watch? To sell it for money? _She leaned over and put her face into her hands, her thoughts overwhelming her. She felt guilty. She had this huge house, with anything she needed at her feet. Sam's family probably scraped by with minimal food and rescources. She didn't deserve all of this when Sam had barely nothing. She leaned up when she heard a small knock on the door. She had politely excused herself from lunch, having a headache she had thought it best to lay down. She knew the knock, it was probably Jane, coming to check on her.

"Come in."

Jane opened the door slowly and entered the room.

"I hope I didn't wake you." She apologized.

"Oh, no. I wasn't asleep. Just thinking." She answered.

"Here I brought you this." Jane said handing Amanda a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said reaching for it.

"So what has kept you awake?" Jane said sitting down on the bed.

"Mm." Amanda shrugged. "I guess I've just been thinking."

Jane was quiet, letting Amanda gather her thoughts.

"You know that young boy that stole Mr. Darcy's pocket watch?" Amanda started.

"Yes, I do." Replied Jane.

"Well, I happened to meet him again."

"You did?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I've met him three times now. You see, after I saw him the first time, something intrigued me about him. I knew I had to see him again. So, I went looking for him the day after. It was just my luck that I ran into him again. We talked, and I was more curious about him, so I came back the next day."

"Wait, so you've been meeting with the little theif that stole Mr. Darcy's pocket watch?" Jane asked confused. "Why?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure myself. I think I was merely intrigued by him." Amanda answered. There was a moment of silence and then Amanda said,

"I feel awful though."

"Why's that?" Jane asked.

"Sam and his family are probably barely scraping by on minimal food, while I'm in this huge house with any thing I need. I feel bad that I have anything I want, and Sam barely has food. You see, his father is in prison."

"In prison?"

"Yes. I don't know why, though. I'm also troubled because I'm afraid I have made him upset. I asked about his father and he got rather worked up. He then ran off. When I went to meet him today, he wasn't at our usual spot. I looked around, but I couldn't find him. I'm afraid I may not see him again."

Jane sat pondering the information she had just received.

"Maybe he had chores at home?" Jane suggested. "Will you try again tomorrow?"

"Sighing Amanda said, "Yes, I suppose I will. I'm not sure if he will come though."

"Well you can always try." Jane said. "As for Sam being with little food, why don't you bring some lunch a long for you to share?"

"Jane, that's a great idea! I don't know why I never thought of it before. I shall do that tomorrow." Amanda replied.

"Now that we have that sorted out, how's your headache?" Jane asked.

"Oh, I'm doing much better. Thank you."

"Good. I was going to go on a stroll. Would you care to join me?"

"I would love too. Maybe the fresh air will help my headache." Amanda suggested.

The fresh air soothed Amanda's pounding head. The cool spring breeze sweeping across her face, and the sun popping out from behind those soft billowing clouds sailing across the sky, brightened her day. Maybe there was still hope she would see Sam again. She hoped she would. Jane and she walked quietly, enjoying the day in peace.

"So tell me more about this little fellow you have been meeting."

Smiling, Amanda recollected the things he had said. "He's quite a jolly little fellow. He has a dog for a best friend, his name is Napolean. He likes to keep to himself, but I'm trying to break him out of his shell." Amanda laughed when she remembered what Sam had said. "Do you know what he said to me? He thought the grass would get tired, since it was always moving. He thought they moved by themselves!" Amanda busted into a fit of giggles, followed by Jane. When they had controlled their laughter, Jane said, still smiling,

"Why that is the silliest thing I have ever heard."

"He is quite a silly boy." Amanda said, smiling at first, but then the smile vanished, and she said, "But beyond that, I feel he has something hidden in his heart. A deep pain. He is a very mysterious little boy. A young boy his age should not be troubled. He should be carefree, not full of cares." Amanda finished, her brow furrowed.

"What do you think would be causing Sam to worry?" Jane asked.

"I'm not quite sure. He told me his father was in prison. He doesn't seem to like him much. In fact he is rather angry towards him. He has two younger siblings that his mother must take care of, and I fear it is too much for a mother to handle. Maybe Sam is worried about his family?" Amanda said. Before Jane could answer Amanda apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm probably overwhelming you with all my troubles. You have enough troubles on your own without mine."

"Oh, no! Your problems are my problems. I would love to help you in any way I can." Jane said sweetly.

"There it is again. That part of you that puts others above themselves. You know the same goes for you right? Your problems are my problems." Amanda said.

"Thank you." Jane said stopping to look at Amanda. Amanda leaned in for a hug.

"I will always be here if you need me." Amanda said pulling away to look at Jane. Jane smiled in response, for a smile was all that was needed. They walked silently side by side for a while.

"It's getting late. Shall we go inside?" Jane asked.

"I supposed it is." Amanda said, stopping to look at the big yellow orange orb setting behind the horizon. It cast it's final rays over Pemberly before it retreated away for the day. Tomorrow was going to be a new day, with a fresh start. As they began to walk again, Amanda thought, _I am lucky to have such a friend as Jane. She has truly been there for me in times of need. I only hope I can repay her with the same kindness she has shown me. _

**A/N Hi again. Hope everyone is enjoying the new turn in the story. Thanks to everyone who followed, faved, or reviewed. It means a lot that someone is enjoying my story. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. If you have any questions, feel free to message me too. Thanks. :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Lunch with a Theif

Amanda gathered a lunch in a basket to take with her that day. She wasn't sure If Sam would be there, but she went anyways. She walked into the brush, looking for Sam.

"Sam?" She called, hoping he would be there. When she did not get an answer, she tried again. "Sam!"

Sighing, she sat down on the soft green grass. _Maybe I shall wait a while and see if he comes. _Amanda thought. So she waited, and waited, and waited. The spring day was growing quite hot as Amanda turned her gaze upwards toward the sun. Standing up she took off her shawl and laid it on the ground. Deciding she should stretch her legs a bit, she started walking around the little spot. Amanda had hoped he would come, but she was sure if he was coming he would have already came. "Well, I am quite hungry, so maybe I shall dig into this lavish lunch." Amanda said to nature.

"Let's see what I packed."

"Bread rolls, butter, jam, fruit, vegetables, salad, pasta dish, chicken, and finger sandwiches." Amanda said as she counted the items in the basket.

"Mmm, where shall I start first?" Looking up Amanda caught a glimpse of a small figure peeking out from behind a tree. _Sam! _She thought._ So he did decide to come after all_.

"What am I ever to do?" Amanda said, acting worried.

"Why, this is way to much for me to eat. It's a shame it will be wasted." She said.

"If only there were someone I could share it with. Oh well." She said getting out the food.

"Mm. These are some delicious sandwiches." She said glancing up to see Sam staring at the sandwich she had in her hand.

"Mmmmm. Fresh bread, delicious!" She said trying to tempt Sam.

Apparently it worked. Sam slowly came out of his hiding place and tiptoed over to Amanda's side. She looked up.

"Oh! You startled me!" She said acting like she hadn't known he was there all along.

"Howdy miss."

"Why, I thought you would never come after what happened."

"It ain't your fault miss. It ain't right for me to hold a grudge neither. Will you 'cept my sincere apology?" He asked, holding out a small bouquet of wild flowers.

Chuckling Amanda responded, " I will indeed, but only if you agree to have some of my lunch. You see, I'm in quite a pickle. There is too much food for me to eat all by myself, and I don't want to waste it."

"Hmm." Sam said as he thought about it. "Deal."

Amanda smiled in response and dished him up some food.

"Thank ya miss." He replied when she handed him a plate of food.

"Sam, I'd like to apologize for the other day." Amanda started.

"What for?" He asked in between bites.

"Well for making you upset." She answered.

"I t'wasnt upset. I just had to go home, that's all." He explained.

Guessing he didn't want to talk about it Amanda said changing the subject, "How's the food?"

"It's mighty good ma'am." He said.

"Well I'm glad you like it." She said. "Would you like me to bring lunch again tomorrow?" She asked.

"Why, if it ain't a burden ma'am. I would gladly except some more of this fine stuff."

"Alright then, I will."

There was a few more moments of silence before either spoke again.

"Sam, how would you like to come to my house?" She asked.

"Really!?" He asked, his eyes lit up.

"Yes. How would you like that?"

"Mama says I woulda be lucky if I ever got to go to a rich person's house."

"So is that a yes?" Amanda asked.

"It sure is ma'am!" He exclaimed.

"Alright then. So tomorrow we will meet here, and I shall take you back to my house. It's not too far from here, and I'm sure you would enjoy visiting it."

Amanda gathered up the picnic blanket and food items and said goodbye to Sam.

"I'll be looking forward to tomorrow ma'am." He said when Amanda got up.

"I shall be looking forward to it too." Amanda said.

"Goodbye Sam."

"Goodbye miss."

Amanda headed on her way back to Pemberly. She wasn't sure what Mr. Darcy would think of her bringing home the little theif that stole his pocket watch. _I shall ask him. He can't still be mad at Sam, can he? Sam is just a child, he probably didn't know better. Oh, I hope can make Mr. Darcy understand. _Amanda thought. So she planned to ask him when she returned to Pemberly. She hoped he would understand.

**A/N I realize that this is what? The fourth chapter practically about Sam and Amanda meeting? I guess I got carried away with character development. :P Sorry everyone. In the following chapters there will be more happening. I promise. Thanks again for reading. Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18 Compromising

**A/N Hi again. Be sure to read the author's note at the bottom of the page for info about updates. Thanks to all my followers. You rock! **

Amanda walked into the house, searching for Mr. Darcy. "Do you know where I can find Mr. Darcy?" She asked a passing maid.

"In his office down the hall." The maid instructed.

"Thank you." Amanda said walking down the hall. She knocked lightly on the door, careful not to disturb him if he was busy.

"Come in." Mr. Darcy said not looking up from his papers. "Miss Colbert." He greeted her when she came in the door.

"Hello." She replied. "Are you busy?" She asked.

"No, no. Sit." He replied.

Amanda pulled out the chair and adjusted herself. After a few minutes she said, "Mr. Darcy do you remember when you had your pocket watch stolen?" She started.

"Yes, why?" He questioned.

"What do you know about the person who stole it?"

"Nothing, besides he was a young tramp who should be disciplined." Mr. Darcy said sternly.

"But he was just a child. Surely he didn't know better." Amanda stated.

Mr. Darcy merely looked back down to his papers and started writing again. "Miss Colbert, may I ask where this conversation is going?"

Amanda mustered up her courage and said, "I have been meeting the young boy who stole your pocket watch. His name is Sam. He is quite a sweet little fellow, Once you get to know him." She explained, then rushed on seeing the confusion on Mr. Darcy's face, "I asked him to come to Pemberly tomorrow."

At this Mr. Darcy looked even more confused. "I'm sorry if I don't understand. You have been meeting the child who stole my pocket watch, and asked him to come to Pemberly?"

"Yes..." She started again. "I don't know why I have been meeting him. I suppose it was because I was interested in him. You see, his family must be very poor because he dresses in torn and weathered clothes that look like rags." She paused for a moment letting Mr. Darcy take in the information, then continued, "He is very skinny, and I think he must have very little food at home. My idea was to bring him here, so that he may get the proper nutrition from food. I know it was wrong of me to invite him here without your permission first. Please accept my apology. If you would not like it, I shall cancel him coming here."

Mr. Darcy leaned back in his chair and asked, "Miss Colbert, may I be blunt?"

"Certainly," She replied.

"This young boy stole my grandfather's pocket watch, which was of great worth and sentimental value," He started. "I apologize, but I do not wish to have a thief set foot on my property, much less be invited in. I do not wish for more of my possessions to be stolen."

Amanda sighed dissapointedly. How could she think Mr. Darcy would allow this? Certainly she expected as much. "You are right, Mr. Darcy. I should not have asked. It was rude and inconsiderate of me. Excuse me." She got up and left the room without saying anything else.

She plopped down on her bed and ran her hand along the soft fabric. Now she was disappointing Sam. How could she have been so thoughtless? She let the boy get his hopes up just to tell him it would be in vain. Now if she brought a lunch she would feel like she was stealing from Mr. Darcy. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't want to steal from the man who took her in and gave her shelter. That would surely be unappreciative. _What am I to do? _Amanda thought wearily. _Jane will know what to do. _She got up and rushed downstairs into the sitting room.

"Jane! There you are. I could really use your advice right now. That is, if you're not busy."

"Oh, no," Jane replied calmly.

"Good," Amanda said sitting down on the soft comfortable couches.

"I have done a very thoughtless thing." She confessed.

"Oh?" Jane said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come now. This is serious," Amanda said.

"Alright. Tell me what you're troubling over."

"I went and invited Sam to Pemberly, without Mr. Darcy's permission!" Amanda confessed.

"You did what!?" Jane said.

"Yes, I know. It was a very foolish thing for me to do."

"Why?" Jane asked.

Amanda shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess it was because Sam was so elated about the lunch. I wanted to make him happy, and now his hopes will only be in vain," She finished sadly. "I went and asked Mr. Darcy, but I'm afraid it was for nothing," She added.

"Oh that is a problem," Jane agreed.

"What am I going to tell Sam?" Amanda wailed.

"What if Sam and Mr. Darcy were to make a deal?" Jane suggested.

"A deal? What type of deal?" Amanda questioned.

"Say, Mr. Darcy agreed to let Sam come visiting if he could trust him. If Sam gave back the watch, and promised not to touch anything. We would all still keep a close watch on him though, of course."

"Jane! You're genius!" Amanda exclaimed. "I'm really not sure how I ever got by without you. You're a dear." She said planting a kiss on her cheek. Jane had become her best friend. She was like a sister to her. Amanda rushed out of the room before Jane could reply.

She knew know what she had to do. All she had to do was have Sam give the watch back, and promise not to touch anything. Surely Mr. Darcy would agree. Even if Sam couldn't come inside, surely Mr. Darcy would allow it if they stayed to the outdoors.

**A/N Hello all you wonderful people! :) Sorry I haven't updated recently. With Thanksgiving upon us, I was preoccupied. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be updating as often as usual. :( Don't worry. I won't abandon this story. I'm determined to finish it even if it slows down a bit. I will still try to update about once a week though or every other week. Thanks for reading! Review please! :)**


	19. Chapter 19 A Visit to Pemberly

**A/N I'm so sorry for the long delay. Here is a longer chap to make up for lost time. I hope you enjoy reading this since I enjoyed writing it. ^_^ **

The next day, Amanda went to meet Sam at their usual meeting place. "Sam!" She called out when she saw him sitting on the grass.

"Howdy miss," He said standing up and tipping his worn hat.

"Sam, I have a favor to ask you," Amanda started.

He looked troubled when he asked, "Favor? What type a' favor?"

"A while ago, you stole a watch-"

Sam's eyes widened with fear and began to explain, blurting out words quickly. "I'm real sorry ma'am! I didn't mean nothing! Honest! Please ma'am! Don't report me! I don't wanna go to jail like my daddy!"

"Oh, Sam! You don't have to worry about that. I'm not here to punish you. I just wanted to talk to you about it," Amanda explained.

"Really?" Sam said slowly.

"Really," She confirmed. "Why did you steal that watch?"

Sam shuffled around nervously, his gaze averted. "We didn't have no money nor food. We was hungry too. Momma always says it ain't right to steal, but I felt it was my job to provide, seeing how's I'm the man a' the house."

Amanda's eyes softened upon hearing his confession. She felt bad for him. He had so much responsibility for such a young child.

Sam continued, "I was walking 'round when I saw that big house out yonder," He said pointing in the direction of Pemberly. "I got the idea maybe I could find some money on the ground, that someone had dropped maybe, ya see? But when I didn't find nothing I decided to steal something. I was real hungry, I wasn't thinking right. I went and sold it, so we could get some food. I'm real sorry I did it."

"Oh, Sam," Amanda sighed. "I believe you. I won't report you either. That was never my intention."

"Thank you miss," He said smiling.

"I'm sure Mr. Darcy will understand.." She mumbled to herself. "Sam, I promised you I would take you to my house today, right?"

"Right," He replied.

"So then that's what we will do," She said putting on a smile. "But there is one problem."

"Problem?" He repeated.

"Yes, you see, that house you stole the watch from, that was my house."

"Your's!? Miss, I didn't know!"

"I know you didn't, it's not your fault. But I'm afraid that Mr. Darcy, the man you stole the watch from, doesn't trust you. You see, he thinks you might steal something else if I bring you there."

"I won't ma'am! I promise!"

"I know you won't, but he is unsure. So, we need to convince him. You must be extra careful when we're inside, don't touch anything, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am! I'll be real good! I won't touch nothing!" He replied.

"Alright then," Amanda said smiling. "Let's go. I'm eager for some lunch, what about you?" She said, standing up and brushing off her dress.

"I'm rightly overflowing with joy ma'am! Thank ya!" Sam said hopping to his feet.

She giggled, "You are very welcome. I hope you enjoy your time at Pemberly. It is very beautiful as you may know."

"It rightly is ma'am. With its big pillars, and large grassy fields. Why, I think it's what heaven would be like," he said dreamily.

When they reached Pemberly, they stopped and gazed at the beautiful sight before them.

"Alright, C'mon," Amanda said after a few minutes. They headed up to the large house she now called home. "Now, wait here. I'll be back soon enough. Don't go anywhere, ok?" She said to Sam.

"Yes'm" He replied.

Amanda walked into the house. She assumed Mr. Darcy would be in his office like usual, so she knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in." Was his response.

Amanda quietly opened the door and stepped inside. "Miss Colbert. How may I help you?"

"Do you have a sec?" She asked.

He sighed and pointed to the chair opposite his desk. He leaned back getting comfortable.

"We talked yesterday about the young man who stole your pocket watch, Sam. I believe your reason for not wanting him here was because you thought he was untrustworthy. Am I right?"

"Miss Colbert, I hope you are not attempting to convince me against my decision."

Amanda looked down, embarrassed and feeling like a child. She wanted so bad for Sam to have a decent meal. She was embarrassed that she was in this uncomfortable position. But for Sam, she would try and convince Mr. Darcy.

"Please, hear me out. I would be ever appreciative if you would." She said, her eyes pleading.

Sighing again, Mr. Darcy nodded his head. She beamed a smile, then put on a serious face and cleared her throat. She would have to do her best to convince him Sam was not a thief.

"I can explain why Sam stole the watch. You see, his family is very poor, as I have mentioned before, and he was very hungry at that specific time. His father was not there at the time, and still isn't, to provide for his family, so being the oldest child he felt like he should do something. He came to Pemberly, not meaning to steal, but to merely search the ground for some money someone could've dropped. When he didn't find anything, he stole the watch. He is very sorry he did. I don't blame him though. Being a growing boy and having no food at home, why, I'm sure that would be very hard. Much less, seeing your younger siblings starve. Now, none the less, he is very very sorry. He promises not to steal anything much less touch anything. I only wish to feed a starving young boy. I do not have any alternative purpose. I only wish to help him. Surely you understand?"

"Hmm, yes, I'm afraid I do," Replied Mr. Darcy.

"I promise if you let him come, I will make sure he doesn't touch anything. I promise, he will not even disturb a fly." Amanda rushed on.

"You may have misunderstood me. I did not say that. I understand that for a boy in the lowest social class, it is common to steal. They are filth, and far below us. I-"

"Below us!?" Amanda interrupted. "No, not us. You. If you had not brought me in, I would be what you call 'filth'. No, I would be below that! Homeless! Disgraced! Dishonored! At least Sam has a home! Dignity! Pride! He is a fine young gentleman who is not in any way 'filth'!" Amanda spat out. "How could you say something like that!? That any one is below you!? Surely you were taught that no matter what ethnicity, or social class another person is, we are all equal! How much money you have does not make you above someone else! I have never been so disgraced to know a person. I'm afraid I have misjudged you. I did not think you were so prideful in letting little children starve!" Amanda yelled, standing up she left the room abruptly.

Mr. Darcy was left speechless. He did not know what to say. Getting up quickly he rushed out of the room calling out for Amanda. "Miss Colbert!"

She kept walking and didn't bother to look back. "Miss Colbert! I beg of you to wait!" He said. She stopped mid step but did not turn around. Finally he caught up to her. Her face was flushed with anger. Her blue eyes fierce and piercing into his very soul. She knew it was wrong what she had said. That she had let herself go in such a manner. She was ashamed of herself. She knew she was probably going to be homeless now, after what she had said to Mr. Darcy. It was a great offense. She knew it would cost her much, but somehow she was not sorry. She had meant every word of what she said.

"I...you...are right," He said. "I am prideful. It is one of my flaws. But I do not take pride in letting little children starve. I...I wish to meet this 'Sam'."

Amanda was flooded with mixed emotions all at once. She did not know what to say. "Oh Mr. Darcy!" She said thrusting her hands around his neck. Shocked by the sudden impulse Mr. Darcy nearly fell over. "Oh! She said withdrawing her hands almost as soon as she had thrusted them out. She flushed a deep red and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry for my sudden...impulse. I was just so happy. Thank you Mr. Darcy," She said her voice low.

"Sam is right outside," she said walking towards the door. When she opened it she saw Sam sitting down on the ground. "Sorry I took so long," she said to Sam.

"It's fine, miss," he answered. "Sam, I'd like you to meet someone. Mr. Darcy this is Sam. Sam, Mr. Darcy." She introduced the two.

Sam's eyes widened with fear as he saw Mr. Darcy. "I'm really sorry, sir! Please forgive me!" His dark brown eyes pleaded for him to be forgiven.

"Miss Colbert has already explained to me what happened. I accept your apology."

Sam beamed with joy. "Thank ya sir!"

Mr. Darcy merely offered a small smile. "Shall we go inside?" Amanda said pointing towards the door. Sam got up from the ground and brushed off his pants. He walked up to the door and took his dirty shoes off. Amanda smiled at Sam's small gesture to not disturb anything.

When they got inside Amanda said, "Sam, I brought you here for lunch, how about it?"

Sam nodded his head vigorously in response. Amanda giggled and said, "Alright, I'll be right back." She walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Mr. Darcy and Sam stood in silence until Amanda came back.

"Alright, lunch is done sooner than I expected. Let's eat." They walked into the dining hall and sat down.

"So, Sam, why don't you tell Mr. Darcy what you like to do?" She said as the servants were placing food on their plates.

"I like to sit with my dog, Napoleon. I like to catch stuff too. And I really like visiting with Miss Colbert." He said shyly. "Someday, I'm gonna marry her."

Amanda giggled and Mr. Darcy said, "Oh come now, don't be silly. You're far to young." He said matter-of-factly. At this Amanda giggled more.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm sure you'll find a nice wife someday. Now eat up before your food gets cold."

"Yes'm" He replied blushing a little. They finished eating silently.

~..X..~

_*Later that day*_

"Miss Colbert! Miss Colbert! Look It!" Sam called. He had disturbed a bunch of birds in the field and they all flew upward in a flurry of fear.

"You shouldn't be bothered by a child. Let him go play by himslef. Do you not have more important things to be doing?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Actually, no. Besides Sam fascinates me. He's rather fun to be with. Don't you think so?"

"No." Was Mr. Darcy's short reply.

"Oh come now. He is interesting to some level."

"I do not see your interest in this child at all."

"I think you are just saying that because you don't want to admit that you were wrong about him."

"No, I am saying that because he is merely a child. There is nothing fascinating about that."

"Hmph." Amanda sighed. "I think you are very drull. You find nothing fascinating, do you?" She said in a teasing tone.

"Miss Colbert! Miss Colbert! Come look at this!" Sam called.

"Coming!" Amanda replied starting to walk towards him.

What Amanda said was not true. He did find something fascinating. Her.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Sorry for any grammar or punctual mistakes, or any mistakes at all. Please tell me what you though of this chap. Just press the little review button. ^_^ Thanks again to all my followers! You give me motivation to keep writing! Happy Holidays everyone! :) **


End file.
